Blue Fire Dragon
"We're not exactly sure where the blue balls comes from. We didn't think it was possible. We're also not sure if their sperm is cold or hot since no prostitute has been brave enough to test it." '' Hybrid Dragons do not have balls. Incubation time: 12 hours Earning Rate/min: 20 ( 130 at level 10, 156 with cold boost.) Buying Price: 100 Selling Price: 500,000 Breeding: This dragon can be bred by selecting a Fire Dragon to mate with a hybrid dragon that is, in some form, half Cold (ie: a Snow, Ice, Mountain, or Storm Dragon) or by mating a Cold Dragon with one that is half Fire, although this method is much harder. Directly breeding a Fire Dragon with a basic Cold Dragon is not possible because they are opposites. Breeding a Fire Dragon with either an Ice Dragon or a Snow Dragon is the most efficient way, although most are not successful on their first try. Its habitat can be either Fire or Cold. When using a Mountain Dragon to breed with the Fire Dragon, you might get another Mountain Dragon, so don't have a Mountain Dragon as your first resort. Habitat: The blue fire dragon is best placed in a cold habitat (max 50,000 dragoncash) rather than the fire habitat (max 15,000 dragoncash). Automatic Names *Berg *Blinky *Boreal *Cinder *Cookie *Crackle *Deepfyre *Flake *Fluffy *Freezy *Frosty *Gana *Kraka *Loki *Rex *Sol *Steve *Torchy *Tundra *Vesuvius *Whitefang *Coldy *Frostbite *Pyro *Furrball *Lu Jiale *Inferno *Blizzard *Flint *Toa *Buck *Flicker *Nanuk Notes *It has been discovered that a blue dragon's fire is cold. *Most Efficient: While storm and fire is the fastest way, it is not the most efficient. Since the lightning gene comes before the cold, you will most likely end up with firefly dragon or scorch dragon. But, if you breed fire with snow the cold gene comes before the air which inceases your chances at getting a blue fire dragon. *'ProTip': The most efficient method of breeding is to first obtain a Storm Dragon and then mate that with a Fire Dragon. The resulting Egg will either incubate for 3 hours (Scorch or Firefly), 5 hours (Storm), or 12 hours (Blue Fire). This will minimize the time between failed attempts (3 hours and 5) and therefore give you more chances at obtaining the Blue Fire Dragon. Also, if you are a level of 17, you can try this combination 20 times and you can get a Rainbow Dragon. *'The Lucrative Way': Even though this method is not the most efficient, this is the most lucrative way to get a Blue Fire Dragon: breed a level 10 Fire Dragon and a level 10 Snow Dragon. (Important edit: the resulting egg will often be a cold dragon, which takes a day to incubate and does not sell for much.)The end result will either be a Blazing Dragon or another Snow Dragon which both take 8 hours OR you'll get lucky and it'll be a Blue Fire Dragon! The reason it's the best method, in our opinion, is simply because both the Blazing Dragon and Snow Dragon sell for 1,000,000 DragonCash! So worst case scenario? You get a million! Best case? You get your Blue Fire Dragon! (Tip: the snow dragon is made by breeding an Air Dragon and a Cold Dragon) *Blue Dragons are so dang cute! 8) *Ice Dragon and Fire Dragon: The consensus is to use a higher level Fire Dragon (Level 10) as Dragon 1, with a lower level Ice Dragon (Level 4) as Dragon 2. (Level 7 Ice as Dragon 1 and Level 5 Fire as Dragon 2 has multiple proven successes. Most likely because of the reverse-logical principle) There are no other dragons besides another Ice Dragon that can be bred with this combo (it seems Air Dragons (Fire & Water) just don't show up using this combo, so chances are split between an Ice Dragon or a Blue Fire Dragon. The Ice Dragon '''may have' a higher chance at producing a Blue Fire Dragon because Cold is its first element, whereas with the Storm Dragon, Lightning is its first element. This has yet to be proven but it does take 8 hours if the resulting dragon is an Ice Dragon. Ouch! *The most effective way to get your 2nd Blue Fire D ragon is to breed a Fire Dragon with a Blue Fire Dragon that you already own. You either get a Blue Fire Dragon or a Fire Dragon so time between attempts is minimized. *While a Plant Boost cannot positively affect a Blue Fire dragon (since Cold is the opposite of Plant), a Cold Boost can (the opposite of the Cold Boost is Plant, not Fire). *From the point above, you can see that a Fire Boost on the same island as a Blue Dragon will always be counter productive. *The Blue Fire Dragon is different from most hybrids because an combination of its two elemental types come out of its mouth (a fire that is blue) *The Blue Fire Dragon earns more money than any other hybrid dragon and all of the elemental types. (Note: Moon, Sun, and Rainbow dragons do not count as elemental types) BLUE FIRE EGG.jpg Blue Fire Adult.jpg IMG 0115-1-.png Fire Boost.jpg FIRE EGG.jpg IMG 0106-1-.png IMG 1404.jpg Photo (15).png Blue fire baby1.jpg Blue fire juvenile1.jpg Fire Flag.PNG Habitatslogo.png Lightning Crystal.jpg Lightningboost.png LIGHTNING EGG.jpg Lightning.png Lightning Flag.PNG Category:Fire Dragons Category:Cold Dragons Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Breeding Category:Money Strategies Category:Fire dragon Category:poison dragon Category:lava dragon Category:bone dragon Category:flower dragon Category:firefly dragon Category:Scorch dragon Category:Blazing dragon Category:Rainbow Dragon Category:Sun Dragon Category:Moon Dragon